Burdened with the Memory
by HazardousNight
Summary: Lyra Joltes has had a rough and dark life up until she met the Winchesters. Will the two brothers, and a clueless angel be enough to rip her out of her haunting past? Will she allow a certain Winchester to plow down the concrete walls that she has built around her heart? Rated M for dark contents, swearing, and possible adult themes.
1. Chapter 1 - Viggo

Hey! I'm so excited to announce that this is the start of my first fanfic! Just wanted to say that the Supernatural characters DO NOT belong to me! (Sadly, but true.) Just a fair warning that this story will contain dark scenes, so read at your own risk!

Darkness. That was the first thing i saw when i opened my eyes. Now that i thought about it, mommy told me not to open them. She told me to sleep through the whole thing, and that she'd come back and get me. Daddy told me to be strong, quiet, and to not come out of my little hole in the floor. Why? I wasn't sure. I was confused as to why their faces were twisted in panic, and why their movements were so rushed.

How long had i been in my little cache? I didn't know that either. Time seemed to have frozen in place, and every single second that passed, pressed against my chest; suffocating me. I reached my hands out, wanting to punch through the floorboard, but quickly brought them back to my chest.

"You must not come out until we get you, sweetie." Mommy's voice rang in the back of my head. My heart ached for some reason, so i squeezed my hands tighter to my chest.

"Lyra honey, look at me. Don't be scared. This isn't the first time we've had to put you in here, but if you do start feeling scared just close your eyes and chant, 'i'm not scared' over and over until you feel like the bravest person in the world!" I did as daddy said, and i closed my eyes tight.

I'm not scared.

I'm not scared.

I'm not scared.

I'm not sc-

The distant sound of a crash caused me to jump in my cramped spot, and stopped my chanting. My hands shot up to cover my mouth and i stayed as still as a statue. I felt an odd and cold sensation run down my back, as i heard what sounded to be like mommy's scream.

Mommy?

"Don't touch her, you demonic filth!"

Daddy?

My heart started kicking wildly in my chest, and my hands automatically went to the floorboard above me. I lifted my head, and peeked through the small opening between the floorboard and the frigid basement floor. Nothing. I lifted the awkward piece of wood all the way, and pulled myself out of my hiding spot. I wrapped my arms around my body, hoping to calm my restless shivers. My legs trembled as i made my way toward the stairs that led out of the basement. I hesitated before making my way up to the door. I looked down at the white line in front of the door, and frowned in confusion. I reached down and poked the mysterious substance. Salt. Why is there a line of salt? Shaking the question out of my head, i pushed the door open. I winced and shut my eyes tightly when the hinges of the door gave out a squeak in protest.

I tip-toed my way out of the basement and pushed my small frame against the solid white wall. As i made my way around my house, i frowned in confusion as i saw furniture scattered around, and mommy's flower vases shattered on the tiled floor. I felt my tummy flip uncomfortably as i saw a trail of red liquid leading to our living room. My heart started beating uncontrollably when i heard yelps and more things being thrown around. I rushed to the entryway of the living room, and that was when i saw them.

Mommy and daddy were kneeling in front of our chimney, their clothes were ripped and stained red. Six figures were surrounding my parents, and the three that i could see had black eyes that froze me in place. The tallest out of the six walked up and knelt in front of daddy. He gave the scariest smile and held up a knife to daddy's neck.

"Come on now, Joltes. Just tell me where it is, and you and your little wife will be on your merry way."

"Go. To. Hell." I felt my heart shrink as daddy's pained voice echoed in the room. The scary man gave a bored and humourless cackle, and looked back at daddy.

"Been there, done that." The man stood up and paced in front of mommy and daddy. "Come on, Joltes! You're not the only one that's getting bored here." The man suddenly stopped in front of mommy and smiled down wickedly, "Well then if we can't get it out of you, we'll just have to break sweet little bonnie over here." Two of the other figures in the room reached out and shoved daddy to the floor.

"Get the hell away from her!" The man reached down and grabbed mommy by her chin, forcing her to look up.

"Hey Joltes, your wife has the prettiest set of blue eyes. It would sure be a waste to have them carved out of her skull." The scary man reached out, and grabbed a handful of mommy's hair. He lifted his hand up to his nose and inhaled. "You smell delectable, Jane." Mommy managed to wiggle her hands out of the rope, and she shoved the man in front of her. In less than a second, to figures shot out and held down mommy just like they were doing to daddy. The man that was on the ground let out a chilling growl, and stood back up. He grabbed mommy by the neck and glared at her. "I'm done being nice, tell me where the colt is!" Mommy choked out inaudible noises before the man threw her to the floor. My hands shot out to cover my mouth, and tears started clouding my vision.

"We told you already! We have no idea where the damn thing is!" Mommy coughed out while holding her neck. Then, she looked up at the man and glared, "If we did know, i would have already gone out to get it, and then killed you." The man smiled and shook his head.

"How cute Jane," the man took out his knife and towered over mommy, "but it's a real shame. If you're useless to us then we will have to kill you both." He raised his knife above his head,about to strike and then, my legs moved on their own. I ran into our living room, with tears running down my face, and looked directly at the scary man.

"Let her go! And let daddy go too, you monster!" I saw mommy's head whip towards me with dread in her eyes, and daddy struggled under the two figures that had him locked down. The scary man looked genuinely surprised for a moment, before amusement took over. His arm dropped to his side and he walked around mommy towards me. The two figures from before darted towards mommy once again, and held her down.

"Don't touch her! She has nothing to do with this!" One of the figures grabbed a fistful of mommy's hair, and told her to 'pipe down'. The scary man leered down at me, and smirked.

"Well, well Joltes, why didn't you tell me you had a little munchkin?" He knelt in front of me and touched my hair, "She has your hair color Joltes, and mommy's precious eyes." His soulless eyes seemed to gleam, and he looked back at mommy and daddy. "You know what Jane, i have a better idea than just killing you," he caught my hand in an iron grip and pulled me towards him. He grabbed hold of my chin and forced me to look at mommy, "why don't we let the little rugrat watch her mommy and daddy get slaughtered right in front of her?" I felt my body freeze in fear, and i began a useless struggle against the scary man.

"Viggo you son of a bitch! Let her go!" I saw daddy struggle out of the corner of my eye, and i heard Viggo, the scary man, roar in laughter.

"Come on Joltes, that hurt my feelings! Line 'em up boys!" The two that were holding daddy down pulled him up, and shoved him down next to mommy. Both mommy and daddy were raised by their hair, and knifes went up to their necks. I felt my body tremble and i closed my eyes tightly. I prayed, and hoped that this was all a scary nightmare that i was having, and that mommy would wake me up, kiss my forehead and tell me that it wasn't real. "Don't close your eyes munchkin, the show is just getting started. I cried out in pain when he pulled at my hair, and i felt tears stream down my face. Mommy and daddy were looking at me with the most pained and sad expressions i had ever seen on their faces. Mommy smiled at me and mouthed, 'We love you. Be strong. We're sorry.' In seconds i saw the knives disappear into their necks, and their eyes lost their shine. The figures that were holding them up tossed them on the floor, and they feel with a loud thump. It felt like my heart dropped to my tummy, and like i couldn't breathe. "Now now munchkin, don't make that face. It's your turn now." Viggo threw me on the floor, and pulled up my shirt, revealing my tummy. "I don't wanna kill you, but i'm going to leave you a little gift to remember me by."

He lifted his knife and brought it towards my tummy. I shut my eyes and bit my cheek when i felt the frigid metal, and screamed out in pain when it tore through my skin.

I'm not scared...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hardest Decision

How was the first chapter? Not enough, or too much? I wanted to start off with a bang, so what better way than to get a little backstory on Lyra, right? So this chapter won't be as intense as the last, haha :). Thanks to anyone who read, followed, and favorited this story!

Panting wildly, i jolted out of my nightmare. My hand went to my chest, and i shut my eyes tightly. Why? Why am i dreaming this again? My body gave an involuntary shiver, and i felt _tears_ starting to sting my eyes. I threw my legs over my bed, and wiped the water out of my eyes. I looked around and let relieve settle as i saw the familiar mess that is my room. I stood up on shaking legs, and crossed my room to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror, and sighed in exasperation. My coal black hair looked like i'd gotten in a fight with a blow dryer, and i had strands of hair sticking to my damp forehead. My cyan eyes were wide and puffy, and my face was so pale, i could put casper the ghost to shame. Great, i look like hell. I closed the door behind me and shed my clothes. Stepping into the shower, i drenched my body in steaming water, and sighed when the water uncoiled the tense muscles in my back. I stayed under the shower head for what felt like an eternity, before finishing up and stepping out. Wrapping a towel around my torso and hair, i made my way out of my bathroom and went to my closet.

I dug around and pulled out grey sweatpants and a black cami. I also pulled out a black bra and matching panties before making my way towards the bathroom. I changed quickly, trying to avoid glancing down at my stomach before heading out. I pulled my damp hair into a ponytail, knowing it would look like an explosions went off on my head after it dried. I flung myself back on my bed and gazed up at the ceiling, and i let myself do what i feared; i let my mind wander.

I thought about the times when it was just mom, dad, and i. When times were about laughter bouncing off the walls, the smell of freshly baked cookies filling the house, and when the atmosphere felt jovial. When times weren't filled with nightmares, pain, hatred, demons, and any other evil son of a bitch that i had to destroy. My cruel mind replayed the memories i shared with my parents; like the look of amusement that covered my dad's face when i lost my first tooth, or the time mom was crying happy tears on my first day of kindergarten. I hated them. I hated the way they sparked something within me, and caused my heart to twist in agony and guilt. I hated the fact that i could no longer have any of it, because of how foolish and reckless i had been. My sob got caught in my throat, and i furiously wiped away the tear that had slipped down my cheek. I hopped out of my bed, and bolted out of my room.

I needed to keep my mind occupied. I needed a distraction. I padded my way through the bunker and headed towards the library, hoping to see Sam reading a book, doing research, or anything productive like usual. He wasn't there. I furrowed my brows and crossed my arms. Maybe they're already in the kitchen, at least Dean might be since that's usually where he spends most of his time. God only knows why he wasn't died of a stroke yet from eating all those burgers, and pies. I made it to the kitchen and sighed, no Dean gobbling down food was in sight. I went to the warroom and checked the clock that was mounted on the wall. I scoffed and shook my head,

"No wonder no one's out and about yet, it's flipping 5 in the morning!" Afraid of letting my mind wander again, i occupied myself with going around the bunker, and cleaning anything up that was out of place. After everything was tidy, i went to the library to shelf the books that Sam left lying around. As i was putting books away, one slipped out of my grasp and landed on the floor. I reached down to pick it up, and the cover caught my eyes. _The Darkest Minds_ by Alexandra Bracken. I flipped it over and read the summary, "When Ruby woke up on her tenth birthday, something about her had changed. Something alarming enough to make her parents lock her in the garage and call the police. Something that gets her sent to Thurmond, a brutal government 'rehabilitation camp.' She might have survived the mysterious disease that's killed most of America's children, but she and the others have emerged with something far worse; frightening abilities they cannot control... Ruby can't risk getting close. Not after what happened to her parents." Now that my curiosity had been peaked, i held on to the book and put the others away. I hurried back to the warroom and glanced at the clock. 7:37, well great.

I gave up on trying to pass the time and plopped down on the sofa in front of the tv. I pulled out my book and leafed through it before turning it to the first page. I was so lost and intrigued in Ruby's world, that i didn't hear the soft thudding that was making its way towards me. I squeaked out in surprise when a pair of strong and tan arms wrapped around my shoulders, and a familiar cologne hung in the air.

"What ya doing, Ly?" Dean's heavy and sleepy voice caused a blush to creep on to my cheeks, and my stomach to do a weird little flip. I placed the book on my lap, and i brought my hands up to grab Dean's muscular arms.

"Damn it Dean, i told you not to creep up on me like that." A smile danced on my lips when i heard Dean's hearty laugh behind me. He dropped his hands and crashed on next to me on the sofa. "Sam wake up?" He reached for the remote and started flipping through the channels.

"Nope. Sammy's still snoozing like a baby." He looked over at me with curious emerald eyes when he heard me giggle. "What's so funny?"

"I'm picturing what sam would look like as a baby." I looked over at Dean, and he arched his eyebrow wanting to know. "A giant Sam in a little crib wearing a diaper and a bonnet." Dean seemed to be deep in thought before a smile started to spread on his face.

"Ha! Now that's something i would pay to see." He looked down at my lap and took the book, "Since when do you read Ly?" I snatched the book out of his hand and rolled my eyes.

"Dean, some people actually like to read."

"Really? I thought only Sammy was into that nerdy crap."

"Ha ha, well then I guess Sam and I should form a nerd club." I punched his shoulder playfully, and blushed when he stared straight into my eyes. Wanting to break out of the awkward silence I spoke up, "What?"

"Are you alright?" Damn, he noticed. I shook my head and smiled.

"I'm great! I look like crap, but i'm good." Thankfully, the familiar sound of ruffling wings stopped Dean from asking anymore. We looked up and sure enough, Castiel was there. "Hey Cas." His curious eyes met mine and he nodded in response.

"What's up chuckles." Cas's eyes drifted towards Dean, and he shrugged.

"There isn't anything that i must do today, so i thought i maybe i could accompany you guys." I smiled and stood up.

"Of course you can, if you guys are hungry i can make something." Dean's eyes lit up and he padded his stomach, of course he would.

"May i assist you?" Cas asked, and i couldn't help but gratefully accept. Having a clueless angel as a friend could get really overwhelming, but it's also really endearing seeing him confused about everyday things. I left my book on the sofa and made my way towards the kitchen, with Cas tailing behind me. I opened the fridge and scanned the shelves, looking for what we could make.

"What are you in the mood for Cas? Pancakes, omelets, or bacon and eggs?" I looked over and smiled when i saw Cas deep in thought.

"Which one is the simplest to prepare."

"I mean they're all fairly easy and quick to make," i patted him on the shoulder and smiled, "i'll leave it up to you to decide what sounds good." I swear if Cas concentrated any harder on the tiled floor, he was going to pop a vessel. Suddenly, his head shot up and his eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Is it possible to make all three dishes?" I choked on my laugh and shook my head in amusement.

"I mean we could, but would you be willing to eat all of it?" Cas nodded his head and i could see his determination written all over his face. Oh boy, this is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3 - Egg Shells

Sorry it took a little longer to upload this chapter, but i was having a hard time trying to come up how i wanted this chapter to go. I'm also sorry if this seems to be a little on the boring side, but i wanted it to be more lighthearted and wanted to show the kind of relationship that the characters have. I would like to thank anyone who favorited, read, and followed my story. I also want to thank NightlyLexie for her support and her review! Now enough of my babble, let's get onto the story!

I grabbed all of the ingredients that we were going to need and handed them to Cas, who put them on the counter behind him.

"Ok, so you can make the pancakes," i pulled out a large bowl and put it on the counter, "put in the flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, and sift it all together." Turning around i began my own task; the omelets. I got a glass bowl, cracked four eggs in it, and whisked it together.

"I have finished sifting the ingredients." Turning around i held in my laughter as i saw a flour-faced Cas. I smiled and checked his work.

"Alright, now just add the milk, butter, and eggs." My eyebrow arched in curiosity when i met the gaze of a bemused Cas. "Is there something you're confused about."

"Um, no. It's alright." Nodding my head, i turned around and resumed my work on the other plate. I stopped mid-pour when i heard a crunching sound, followed by a frustrated sigh. It looked like the egg had exploded in Cas's hands, and there was egg running down his sleeves and all over the counter.

"What happened Cas?" He looked up apologetically, and his lips formed a thin line.

"I am having a difficult time, coming up with how to smoothly release the substance from it's shell." I giggled at his silliness, and grabbed a napkin.

"I can show you how if you want." i laughed when Cas nodded his head eagerly, and i handed him the napkin. "Alright, first clean yourself up. What you do is tap the side of the egg onto your bowl, and then split it down the middle." Cas watched tentatively and nodded his head in understanding.

"Fascinating. I shall give it a try." I handed him another egg, and watched in amusement as he carefully repeated my instructions. When he successfully did it, his baby blue eyes lit up with glee, and it couldn't help but tug at my heartstrings. Without even realizing it, my mind slipped into a memory of the time my mom taught me how to cook. I remember the way her sweet voice rang in my ears as she instructed me, and how her warm delicate hands guided mine. I felt a lump starting to form in my throat, so my gaze darted to the floor, and i prayed that no tears would slip. Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed by Cas. "Lyra, what's the matter?" I brought up my gaze and did my best to give him a somewhat of a smile.

"Nothing, i'm fine. Don't worry about it." Cas didn't seem all that convinced, but thankfully he didn't pry. After we finished the pancakes and the omelets, we then worked on the eggs and bacon. Cas volunteered to crack the eggs in the pan now that he had that skill mastered. Once _everything_ was done, we slid a little of every dish onto four plates, and i had Cas set them at the table. I set the coffee machine, and wiped my hands on the sides of my legs, satisfied with how everything turned out.

"I'll go get the guys Cas. Can you keep an eye on the coffee machine?" I couldn't help but smile when Cas nodded and stared at the machine. Turning i headed back to where Dean was and patted his shoulder. "Foods ready." I looked down at his lap and saw my book. I raised an eyebrow, and put my hand on my hip. "You actually read?" Laughing, i dodged the pillow he threw at me.

"Oh shut up. Anyway this Ruby chick is kind of intense." He smirked and cocked his head to the side. "Kinda reminds me of someone." I rolled my eyes and looked around.

"Sam's _still_ not up?" He stood up and stretched, a little bit of his toned stomach peeked out of his shirt and i looked away, feeling a blush spread on my cheeks.

"Give the poor guy a break. He got his ass kicked on our last hunt."

"I got mine kicked 'cause i had to help _yours_." I looked over my shoulder, and saw Sam standing by the doorframe. His long hair was tousled and his clothes were baggy and wrinkled. Dean chuckled and set the book on the sofa.

"Good morning sunshine!"

"Shut up Dean." Sam looked at me and smiled. "Good morning Lyra."

"Hey, Sam. Cas and i made breakfast, want some?" Sam shook his head incredulously, and laughed. The sound of Cas's urgent voice caused our heads to whip in the direction from where it came.

"Lyra! The coffee device is leaking!" I let out a low laugh and hurried over to the kitchen. I saw cas leaning over the coffee machine, and he had a mortified expression on his face. I stifled my laugh i made my way towards him, and patted his back.

"It's alright Cas, it's supposed to do that." Relief washed over his face and he fixed his stance.

"Holy he- what's all this?" I turned and saw Sam staring at the banquet incredulously, and Dean was looking at it like a puppy staring at the world's biggest bone. Dean chuckled and patted Sam's chest.

"Sammy, when life hands you all this food," his eyes slid over to Sam, and he had a goofy smile on his lips, "don't question it." Sam closed his eyes and let out a humored sigh.

"Of course that's your life motto Dean."

"You know it Sammy! Let's dig in!" We all sat at the table, and without a thought, Dean started gobbling down his food. No surprise there. Cas gave Dean a worried glance and then he looked at me.

"Lyra, if Dean keeps eating at this pace, he'll choke." Sam bit back his laugh, and i chuckled.

"Trust me Cas, Dean never chokes when it comes to food." Dean looked at me and smiled with food in his mouth.

"You're damn right, Ly!" Sam glanced over at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Lyra. You didn't have to do all of this for us." I shook my head and smiled.

"No problem. I had a little help anyway, and you know i love cooking." The sound of Dean's hacking and coughing caused us to look, and to our surprise, he was actually choking on something. Cas looked petrified and he reached out towards Dean.

"See! It happened!" Cas punched Dean on the back several times before an egg shell shot out of his throat.

"What the hell? Ly were you trying to kill me?" Dean shot me a shocked look and i raised my hands in defense. Cas looked up apologetically and scratched his head.

"I apologize. It was me. When i was releasing the eggs i accidentally got some of the shells in the batter. I thought i got all of the pieces out." We all stared at Cas before we broke out in laughter. Dean was the first one to finish his fit of laughter.

"Don't worry chuckles. These pancakes are damn good, so i'll overlook it." Cas gave a please smile and returned to his plate. For the first time in a long time, we were able to sit around the table and eat. The atmosphere felt comfortable and strangely happy. I don't know why, but i prayed to Castiel to be able to have more moments like these. Cas looked at me and gave me a smile that told me he would do everything in his power to make it happen. It was beginning to feel like a home, and there was no way i was going to let it go. "Oh by the way chuckles, why is your face covered in flour? You almost look as pale as our own little Casper over here." Cas looked at Dean confused and tilted his head.

"Who's Casper?"


	4. Chapter 4 - A Burden

This is just a short little chapter that I had to finish and upload before going to bed! :)

After everyone was done eating, and after a long conversation explaining to Cas who Casper was, Sam and I volunteered to clean up and wash the dishes. Dean on the other hand, claimed he 'needed to rest from his near-death experience.' As if we all don't go through that everyday but hey, Dean will be Dean, and Cas excused himself to clean off the flour from his face. Sam gathered the dirty dishes and and handed them to me, and i washed them in a comfortable silence. I hadn't even realized the stinging sensation, and the red liquid oozing from my finger, until Sam grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes.

"Lyra! Didn't you hear me? I said your fingers injured." Sam looked at me with worried eyes, and i gazed down at my hand.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't even feel it." I squeezed my middle finger with my other hand and winced. "Ow."

" _Ow_? My god you are clumsy." Sam guided my hand back to the faucet and put my finger under the stream. "How did you even manage to cut yourself?" I looked in the sink and saw the glass mug that had a chip on the side. I pointed at it and laughed in embarrassment.

"I guess I didn't see the chip and scraped my finger on it." I giggled when Sam shook his head in utter disbelief, and scratched the side of my head with my uninjured hand. "It's alright Sam, i can patch it up myself. It's not like i cut off my whole hand." Sam let go of my hand and sighed heavily.

"Lyra are you alright. You've been really distant lately, and that is not like you at all." Sam asked. I let out a shaky breath and turned off the faucet.

"You know you are the third person to ask me that this morning. I keep telling everyone the same thing. _I'm fine._ " I forced a smile onto my lips and i prayed that he would buy it, but knowing Sam, he wouldn't let it go.

"Are you? Are you sure you're fine?" His eyes gazed into mine, and it was like he could see through my masquerade, and see how much of a mess i really was. I sighed in defeat and looked at the ground.

"No. No Sam, i'm not. I've been having these- these terrible nightmares, and i just want them to stop." I choked on the sob that was dying to come out, and Sam looked down at me with concern.

"Do you want to tell me about them?" He placed his hand on my shoulder and i was thankful for his caring touch.

"Maybe some other time. I really don't want to turn into a sobbing mess in the kitchen. It'd be embarrassing for me and uncomfortable for you." I looked up apologetically, but Sam nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright, but if you want to talk, just tell me. Now go wrap your finger, i'll finish here."

"Thanks." I offered a genuine smile and made my way out of the kitchen. I headed towards the closest bathroom, and closed the door behind me. I reached for the first-aid kit that was above the mirror, but froze when the all-too familiar scar peeked out from under my shirt. Instinctively, my hands shot down and pulled my shirt down, but then carefully, I lifted it just enough to uncover the nasty scar. The taunting and mocking, V, that was etched into my skin sneered back at me. It was a reminder of the night I lost it all. It was a reminder of the night that asshole tore into more than just my skin. It was a reminder of the night that i cast away my parent's lives the moment i slipped out of that damned hole in the floor. It was a burden that i had to carry for the rest of my life. I jerked my shirt back over the scar and wiped away at the tears that had slipped.

I got the first-aid kit and grabbed gauze and tape. I cleaned my cut once again, and wrapped the injury with more force than necessary. I threw the contents back in the box, and tossed the kit back above the mirror. God, i really do look like hell. I splashed water on my face, hoping to regain some of it's color and straightened my hair before heading out.


	5. Chapter 5 - Damn it

**Okay guys, i know sorry isn't enough but SORRY! I had so much going on that whenever i wanted to get back to writting i never had enough time. I really hope this chapter makes up for my absences though :). I would like thank all those that stuck with the story despite everything. THANK YOU!**

I dried my hands on the sides of my pants, and hurried my way back to the warroom. I smiled when I saw Sam on his laptop, Cas hovering over him, and Dean snoozing on the table. I made my way towards Cas and Sam and leaned next to them.

"What you guys up to?"

"Sam thinks that he found a case not that far from here." Cas replied with his eyes glued to the screen. With my interest peaked i leaned over and eyed the screen. The screen was filled with a newspaper report titled "5 Local Farms Fall Victim to a Mysterious Plague". Sam looked over his shoulder and explained.

"So get this, in Hays Kansas there has been numerous reports of unusual events. Crop failures, electrical storms, and there was even an owner of a store that said his store was filled with a mysterious yellow substance that was later confirmed to be sulfur." He looked back and gave a smug smile. I felt a sour feeling in the pit of my stomach and i fought back a grimace.

"Demons."

"Yep." Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair with his long arms behind his head, "Looks like we can never take a break from demons." I shook my head and crossed my arms. I fought against my own mind as it itched to recall the events that took place that fateful night. "How long ago did we have a demon case?"

"Not long enough, so we're gonna go and check it out right?"

"Yep." Sam closed his laptop and stood up. I could never really get over how tall sam was, I guess Crowley's nickname for Sam suits him well; moose.

"I don't think Dean will be able to accompany us." We all turned our gaze to Dean who was lightly snoring with his head on his arms. He looked almost as innocent and young as a child. It was rare for you to see Dean's vulnerable side, but when you did you could see that he was more than just a rough outer shell. Sam gave an amused snort and patted Cas's shoulder.

"Trust me Cas, he'll be fine. Come on, come help pack everything that we'll need." I watched Sam walk away with a bemused Cas trailing behind him, and then all that could be heard was Dean's gentle snores. I quietly made my way towards Dean, and sat on the chair in front of him. I rested my chin on my arms and let my gaze wander.

My eyes went from his tousled chestnut hair, to his closed eyes that hid mesmerizing green orbs, and his eyelashes swept his cheeks. I thought back to this morning when his eyes were searching my face, and i felt my cheeks redden. My gaze traveled over the bridge of his nose, to his jawline that was covered in stubble. My eyes ended on his full lips and i resisted the urge to reach out and run my finger over his lips. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused me to abruptly sit straight. I felt my cheeks heat up and i looked over my shoulder. Sam was leaning with arms crossed by the doorframe. I looked down at my hands and cleared my throat.

"You guys done packing? Or do you need help?" Sam squinted his eyes and his gaze went from me to Dean. "What?"

"What were _you_ doing?" I felt my cheeks blush a darker shade of pink and i mentally cursed myself.

"Um, nothing. Nothing. I was just resting. Yeah, resting." I smiled awkwardly and stood up. Sam smirked and walked towards Dean. He put both his large hands on Dean's shoulders and shook him.

"Come on sleeping ugly! Wake up!" Dean stirred and groaned.

"I'm awake. I'm awake!" Dean pushed Sam's hands away and stood up. He glared at Sam and crossed his arms, "I think i'm more of a sleeping beauty." Sam chuckled and walked around him. Dean looked over at me and i felt my cheeks blush even harder. Damn it! "What's up with you? Why are you all pink?" He smirked and cocked his head to the side, "Shouldn't Casper be white, and not pink?" I reached across the table and tried to punch him, but missed and swung at the empty air.

"Shut up!" Dean's laugh echoed in the big room and i felt my stomach, yet again, do a weird flip. What the hell is happening to me? I heard a chuckle behind me and I turned and glared at Sam. "You guys suck. I'm going to check on Cas, hopefully he won't be such a jerk." I darted my way out the warroom and felt my stomach dance as I heard Dean call out,

"Sorry Ly! Love 'ya!"

 _Damn it._

I ran to my room and changed into more appropriate hunting clothes before heading out. As i made my way outside, i was thankful for the wave of algud air that caressed my face. What the hell was wrong with me? There was no way that i could be attracted to Dean that way. Right? Hell, it was probably the same brotherly love i felt for Sam and Cas.

"What's the matter?" Cas's voice brought me back to reality, and i could not be more thankful for it. I turned towards Cas and smiled.

"Um, nothing. Just came to see if you needed help with anything." Cas cocked his head to the side and frowned, "What?" i smiled awkwardly and prayed he wouldn't pry.

"Is that what caused you to hurry here?" Well damn it. I chucked and my eyes slid to the floor.

"Well Sam and Dean were being assholes too, so." Cas inched closer to me and stared in my eyes. I held my breath and felt my hands start to get clammy.

"You are hiding something." And there it is! I faked surprise and crossed my hands.

"What? Come on, no i'm not."

"You are avoiding visual contact with me."

"Well, i mean you are right up on my face."

"You are tense."

"It's a tad bit cold."

"And you are fiddling with the sleeve on your jacket.

"Alright Dr. Phil, chill. I'm not hiding anything. Come on let's finish packing." I hurried around Cas and went towards the Impala's open trunk. I grabbed the duffle bag next to the it, and hauled it up in the car. Damn Cas and his all to good observatory skills. I jumped when i felt a warm presence mere inches from my back and saw an arm slide something in the trunk. I spun around and faced a smiling Dean. I felt my face heat up and i shoved him back with my hands. "Damn it Dean!" I went around to the side of the Impala and glared at Dean. His hearty laugh rang out and he clutched his sides.

"Oh Ly, i wish i was sorry but you're just too damn amusing." i mocked his laugh and stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled before reaching up and closing the trunk. I stared at him as he walked back into the building.

 _Damn it._


	6. Chapter 6 - The Tape

**Hi guys! I wanted to submit this short little transition chapter in before i go to sleep. How do you guys think i'm doing so far? I'd really love to get feedback from my readers so i know what to improve on. Thanks so much for the follows and favorites!**

I was leaning against the left backseat door when Sam and Dean stepped back out.

"Alright ladies, let's go hunt us some demon ass!" Dean smiled from ear to ear and made his way to the driver's side. He began digging through his jacket pockets, and instantly his smug smile vanished. Sam cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow.

"Something wrong Dean?"

"I don't have the keys to my baby." Dean frantically searched through his pockets once again and i had to stifle back a laugh. "What the hell? I had them before coming out here a while ago." I sneaked my hand into my pocket and toyed with the keys. Payback sucker. I let Dean wallow in his despair for a little, before fishing out the keys and waving them in front of Dean. His eyes shot up to the keys and he reached out to grab them. I moved them out of his reach and smiled sweetly at him when he looked confused.

"As punishment for you being an ass, i'm driving." I shooed him away and opened the door.

"What the h- when did you take my keys?"

"When you were to busy sneaking up on me." My smile widened more as i heard Sam chuckle beside me and slide in the car. Dean continued to look incredulously at me and i glanced past him towards Cas. "Cas are you coming with us?"

"It's alright, you three go on. I'll meet up with you." I nodded my head and went in the car after Cas vanished. Looking out the window i called out,

"Hey, come on! Close your mouth and get in Dean." Dean sulked his way in and Sam stifled a laugh. The car purred to life and we were off.

"Well if i'm not driving, can i at least pick out the music?' Sam looked over his shoulder and raised his brow.

"I thought you said driver picks the music?"

"Yeah, and i also said shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"Hey come on now, let's not get nasty." I dug through Dean's cassettes and picked one, "Asia?" Dean perked up, and Sam looked mortified.

"Yes!"

"No!"

Dean stared at Sam and scoffed.

"Dude, what do you have against Asia?'

"Dean- nothing. Just, not Asia. Ok?"

"Fine." Dean crossed his arms and leaned back. I laughed and dug through once again.

"Alright how about AC/DC?"

"Yes! And screw whatever Sam says!" Sam scoffed and grinned. I slid the tape in and Back in Black serenaded our way to Hays.


	7. Chapter 7 - I'm Fine

When we finally rolled into town, something felt, _off_. It wasn't easy to describe but the atmosphere felt heavy, almost suffocating. The sky looked dull and practically no wildlife could be seen. The buildings and streets weren't any better. The buildings looked decrepit and worn. The streets looked like a ghost town; no soul to be seen.i continued to look around when Dean scoffed in the backseat.

"Well, looks like we hit the jackpot. It's freaking sunshine and rainbows up in here." Sam frowned and glanced around nervously.

"Dean, this is serious. It's not normal for a town to look this deserted," Sam and i exchanged worried glances, "something's causing it." i inhaled sharply and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Well we can't just bail now, let's check in a motel and see where we go from there." Both of the guys agreed and we searched for the nearest cheap motel. We rounded the corner and found 'Fort Hays Inn'. I parked the car and we all slid out. There wasn't really anything outstanding about the place, but it didn't look too shabby. Sam stayed to grab a few things from the trunk and Dean and i went to check in. The inside of the place was a little more, clean, than what we were used to. The lobby was plain white with a little table and chairs on one of the corners. There was a man at the front desk that looked way too happy. We walked up to the desk, and i smiled when the man looked up. He looked around sixty and had the weirdest pair of brown eyes. They looked almost golden.

"Hello sweetheart, what can i do for ya?" His eyes crinkled when he smiled.

"I wanted to check in." 'Harold' as his nametag read, looked from me to Dean and smiled.

"Sure thing. One bedroom for the couple?" Instantly i felt my cheeks heat up, and my heart start beating faster.

"Oh, um, no, haha. No we're not a, um, couple." i peaked towards Dean's way and for a split second, i could have sworn his ear and cheek were a light shade of pink.

"Oh my, sorry about that." Dean cleared his throat and i smiled. Harold looked past us and asked, "Is the big guy with you two?" Dean answered with an amused smile.

"Yes sir, the big guy is with us." All of a sudden, i got this uneasy feeling. I scanned the room and froze when i saw a figure outside one of the windows. The figure looked tall and was clocked in black. He had blond hair that fell to his shoulders. Then he did something that prickled my skin with dread. He smiled. I knew that smile. I always saw that taunting smile in my dreams and in my memories. That smile belonged to the filthy bastard who took everything from me.

"Viggo." I saw Dean out of the corner of my eye turn towards me.

"What did you say Ly?" Without thinking twice i hurried towards the front door, pushed my way through Sam, and rounded the corner to the side of the building. I felt my heart sink to my stomach when i was met with emptiness. There was no one there. My heartbeat picked up and i frantically started looking around. I heard Sam and Dean calling me but i couldn't focus on them. I ran to the back of the building, and saw no one.

"Ly! Where are you going?" i gripped my stomach and shut my eyes. Was i just seeing things? Was i so screwed in the head that now i was projecting them in real life? I tensed when i felt a pair of large hands grip my wrists and turn me around.

"Lyra!" i opened my eyes when I heard Dean's urgent voice, and breathed out when i met his evergreen eyes. "Lyra what the hell is wrong? Why are you trembling?" i fought back tears and instead looked at the ground. I shook my head and laughed humorlessly.

"Nothing. Nothing. I thought i saw someone, someone i knew. I'm fine," i looked up and managed somewhat of a smile, "i'm fine." i heard Sam's voice in the background.

"Lyra what do you mean you're fine? You practically sprinted outside, and you're shaking." I glanced back at Sam and gave him the same smile.

"I'm fine Sam." i looked back at Dean, and met his eyes. They were coated with disbelief and concern. My eyes slid down to my arms, and i resisted the urge to lean into him. I gently moved my hands, and Dean let go. "Come on, let's go back." i made my way back to the front entrance without looking up, and grabbed the keys Harold left on the counter. "My room was number 7 right." Dean nodded. I smiled and stuck my arm out. "Here's your key." We quietly made our way to the back and when we were outside our rooms, Sam handed me one of the duffle bags."Thanks. I'll just go and get saddled up and then we can come up with a plan. Sam nodded and slipped in their room, but Dean stayed out.

"Lyra, what's wrong?" I crossed my hands and rolled my eyes. _Please just drop it._

"Come on Dean, i'm fine. Really!" _No you're not_. I smiled. Not wanting to continue the talk, I opened my door and slipped in.

 _I'm fine._

I leaned against the door and closed my eyes.

 _I'm fine._

Choking down a sob i slid down the door.

 _I'm fine._

I felt a tear slide down my face and i wiped it away with my sleeve.

 _I'm fine._


	8. Chapter 8 - The Mystery Gang

**So for this one, i wanted to give you a different perspective by making it in Dean's point of view! Do you like it? Should i do it more often? I know that i'm not a huge fan of changing point of views during a story because it can get kind of confusing, but if you like it and want me to keep doing it, i totally can! Thanks again for anyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews!**

~Dean's Point of View~

I was laying on my bed and Sam was digging through the duffle bag when we heard a familiar set of wings. I looked up and saw old Cas standing in the middle of the room. I sat up and called out.

"Hey chuckles, nice of you to drop by now." Cas nodded his head and turned back towards Sammy. Cas looked a bit concerned, more than usual. "What up Cas? You look constipated." Sammy chuckled and Cas rolled his eyes. Well ain't he a sweetheart.

"Dean, you know i don't understand your perplexing remarks." I raised my hands in surrender and laid back down.

"What's wrong Cas? I mean, you know, besides the Demon raided town?" Sam threw the duffel bag on a chair and sat on the squeaky bed. Damn these things were old.

"I'm concerned about Lyra." My attention perked and i sat up. I rested my elbows on my knees and leaned in.

"Why? Do you know what's wrong with her?" Cas shook his head and looked at his shoes.

"I went to see her first, but she was sitting on the ground. When she acknowledged me, she rapidly stood up and wiped her eyes." Something inside me turned and caused an odd feeling, "When i asked her what was the matter, she told me the same thing she said this morning." I heard Sam inhale and speak in his worried 'adult voice'.

"Let me guess, she said 'I'm fine'?" Cas nodded and i suddenly felt angry. Angry and frustrated because i didn't know, and she didn't want to tell what was wrong.

I didn't know why recently i've been feeling overprotective of her. I mean i felt the same way for Sammy, but there was something else with her. Maybe cause i saw her as a little sister? I don't know exactly what it was, but she confused the hell out of me, and it drove me crazy. But i sort of liked it. I loved teasing her and getting her worked up. But, why? Maybe cause i loved when her face flushed red with embarrassment? Or because she looked amusing when she got frustrated? In a weird way, she looked kinda cute. Wait, what the hell?

I shook the thoughts out of my head and stood up. Frustrated, I paced around for a little. "Well, how are going to get her to tell us what's up?"

"Dean, we can't just _make_ her tell us. It's obviously something important to her, so we'll just have to wait until she's ready to talk. That is, _if_ she'll even want to." I sighed and crossed my arms.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right Sammy." There was a knock on the door and i called out. "Come in!" The door opened, and Ly slipped in. She smiled, but her eyes looked distant, and sad.

"Hey, so what's the plan? Are we just going to march around town and see what we dig up?" Even her voice sounded worn. I looked at Sammy and raised my shoulders. He sighed and ran his hand through his damn long hair. I remember one time i tried to cut it while he was asleep. It didn't help that i tripped when i tried sneaking my way towards Sammy.

"I guess. I mean that's all we have right now. Let's split up though so we can cover more ground." We nodded and Sam reached for a paper in his duffel bag. "Me and Cas can go check out the store with the alarming amount of Sulfur. Dean you can go with Lyra and check out another place to see what you dig up." Of course, i get to pick where we go.

"A bar." Ly chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Of all places of course you want to go there." I winked at her and smirked when her cheeks turned pink. Chuckles turned towards Ly.

"Lyra, can you make sure Dean doesn't lose conscience when he consumes his alcoholic beverages?" I stared at Cas and feigned hurt.

"Come on Cas, don't offend me! I would never." Sammy and Ly scoffed and i glared at them.

"Alright then! Mystery Gang, out!"


	9. Chapter 9 - It's a Pleasure Meeting You

**I would like to apologize for not updating for SOO long! I had a crap ton to do and I couldn't focus on the story. Hopefully this chapter makes up for my absence! :) Thanks ti anyone that has stuck with me this far!**

After riding around through the ghostly streets, we finally found a place called _Gella's._ We weren't surprised when we saw the place vacant. There was only the bartender girl, and a shady looking guy at the end of the bar. The dead silence prickled my skin and I looked around skeptically.

"Are we even going to find out anything _here?_ There's no one here."

"Aw come on Ly, what are you talking about? There's more than three people in this room right now. So that makes it a crowd." I rolled my eyes and pushed his shoulder. _Again,_ I felt something funny in my stomach. I cleared my throat and gestured towards the bar.

"Come on. Let's see what we can get out of these two." We made our way over and sat on the stools. I didn't miss the way the girl swept her gaze over Dean, and how she batted her eyelashes at him. Dean being the flirty ass that he was, played along.

"Hello sweetheart. So are you guys alway this busy?" The blonde giggled and flipped her bleached hair to the side.

"Cute. Fortunately, it usually is, but it's okay because that way I can give special attention to certain clients." She winked on the last part and leaned on the table. She pressed her arms to her chest, and her boobs pushed against her low-cut shirt. Well this one isn't even the _slightest_ bit subtle. I felt a sour taste in the back of my mouth, and I looked away to prevent myself from glaring at her. My breath hitched when I heard Dean chuckle.

"Well thanks sweetheart, i'll take that into consideration. For now, can I just get a drink for me and _my_ girl?" I felt my heart skip a beat and i glanced at Dean out of the corner of my eye. _His_ girl? The blonde stared blankly at him and shot me a glare.

 _"Your_ girl?"

"Yeah, my sister." Oh. His _sister._ I felt my stomach turn but I swallowed hard and ignored it. The blonde's glare turned into a mocking sneer and she smiled triumphantly.

"Oh, _that_ makes more sense." She whipped around and started gather her things. She swayed her hips a little more than she should, and her shorts started riding up. I didn't need to glance over to know that Dean what looking right at her ass. "What'll you have cutie?"

"Give me your best beer. And by the way, what's your name?" The blonde turned and handed Dean the bottle. She smiled seductively and leaned on her elbows.

"Celeste."

"That's a beautiful name." Celeste laughed and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"And what's your name handsome?"

"Dean." Celeste smirked and twirled her hair around her finger.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, _Dean."_ I abruptly stood up when I could no longer take it. Clenching my fists to my sides, I tried breathing normally.

"Ly what's wrong?" I looked over and met Dean's curious eye's, and Celeste's loathing glare. I felt sick to my stomach for some reason, but i managed a smile.

"Nothing i'm fine, i'll be right back." I turned on my heels and made my way towards the ladies restroom. Once alone, I leaned against the door and clutched my chest. _Why_ was I feeling like this? When he called her name beautiful it felt like he'd punched a hole through my heart. I went to the sink and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was breathing heavily and my face was twisted into a pained expression. I splashed my face with cold water until I felt like myself again. There was no way in hell I was going to let myself feel this way. It felt like hours passed until I dried my face and rushed out.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the mystery guy from the bar. He was leaning against the men's door right in front of me. I hadn't noticed before, but he was really strong built and looked a little shorter than Sam. He had honey colored hair that reached a little over his ears, and when he looked up, I held in my breath. His eyes were a bright blue color; just like mine. I smiled weakly and tried to make my way around him, but stopped abruptly when he spoke.

"Your little boyfriend seems like an ass." I stared back at him bewildered and frowned.

"He's not my boyfriend." He cocked his head to the side and smiled sourly.

"So then he's just an ass?" I opened my mouth to protest, but then looked at the ground with a weak smile.

"A little." I don't know why, but I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders when I heard his deep laugh. I peeked back up at him and smiled. He reached his hand out, and I looked at it hesitantly.

"I'm Ray." I tentatively shook his warm grip and smiled.

"I'm Lyra." For a split second, something in his gaze changed, but then he blinked it away.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, _Lyra."_


	10. Chapter 10 - No Way

I made my way back to the bar, but stopped mid-step when I saw Dean slip something in the blonde's shirt. He _really_ could be an arrogant ass. I scoffed and called out- not even bothering to be quiet.

"I'm going to be in the car, whenever you're done _messing_ around." I tried so hard to keep my voice from cracking.

"Wait, are you sure? Here, you'll need the keys." Wow, he didn't even bother asking anything else. He reached in his pocket, and his brows knitted in confusion. I smiled smugly and raised the keys.

"I have them. You really should be more observant." I shot one last glare at the blonde, before turning and walking towards the door. I smirked when I heard Ray's laughter in the background.

Once outside, I leaned against the Impala and let the cool air run by my face. I breathed heavily and tried to ignore the painful sensation in my chest. Laughing, I shook my head and brought my hand up to my forehead. Great. Now _I_ was the one acting like a child. I unlocked the backseat door and slid in. Laying down, I thought back to the haunting figure I saw at the motel.

 _Those_ eyes. They were definitely not _just_ a figment of my imagination. The malicious humor in them was _too_ real. I breathed out shakily and closed my eyes. He could not be back. I'd rather taken on _any_ other demon, than _him._ I covered my eyes with my arm and tried to make my mind go blank.

I jolted upright when there was a tapping on the window, and tried to calm my racing heart when I saw Dean looking back at me. There was no way I could let myself be this paranoid around the others. Dean opened the door and slipped in. He looked back at me and smirked.

"What happened Ly? Did I scare you? _You_ really should be more observant." He winked at me and my heart rate picked up again. _Damn_ it!

"Oh haha." I sulked back in the seat and looked out the window. I tried ignoring it, but there was something nagging at me in the back of my head. There was something that I wanted to ask Dean, but I was scared of finding out the answer.

"So, who were you talking to?" Bewildered, I looked back at Dean, but he evaded my glance and shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"What?"

"You know, that shady-ass guy you were talking to." I felt my heart skip a beat. _He noticed?_

"Oh, you mean Ray."

"He _told_ you his name?" Dean's accusing tone caused my stomach to turn, and I had to hold myself back from talking to harshly."

 _"You asked_ for the blonde's name."

"Yeah, but for questioning reasons."

"Maybe I was questioning Ray too."

"Were you?" I scoffed incredulously and crossed my arms.

"Were you really talking to Celeste when you stuck something in her boobs?" We both knew we had gone too far when nothing but the agonizingly awkward silence could be heard. I frowned as guilt settled in the pit of my stomach, but I froze when our eyes met in the rearview mirror.

His alluring green gaze held mine in an iron grip, and even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to look away. His gaze looked through my masquerade, and looked into the deepest part of myself that I kept locked down. I shut my eyes tightly and laid back down. I couldn't let my guard down around anyone, especially not Dean.

"Ok, i'm sorry. Can we go back to the motel? Please?" Dean sighed heavily and turned in his seat.

"Well that's going to be a bit difficult Ly, 'cause I need the keys to start my baby." I smiled weakly and held out the keys. I inhaled sharply when his warm hand lingered on mine for longer than necessary. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in when the sound of the Impala purring to life drowned out my worries.

The rest of the ride back to the motel was filled with silence, and I dreaded it. Why did Dean care so much with who I talking to, and over what we were talking about? Could it be? Was there even the slightest possibility that it was, _jealousy?_ I laughed silently and shook my head. Don't be _stupid._ There was no way he felt like that towards me. I sighed painfully and covered my eyes once again with my arm. No way at all.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Piece of Paper

Once we arrived at the motel, Dean and I decided to hang in his and Sam's room, until the others arrived so we could talk about what was going on. I wasn't exactly sure if Dean had gotten anything from his end. I was sitting cross-legged on one of the old beds, when I felt something in my pocket. Deliberately, I pulled out a small crinkled piece of paper, and I unravelled it. On it, was scribbled a note in an unfamiliar script.

 _Need anything, call. 513-993-3399 Ray._

 _Ray?_ When did he manage to slip this in my pocket without me noticing? Well it definitely looked like I really did need to be more aware of my surroundings. I didn't notice the warm presence behind me until it was too late. A hand shot out and took hold of the paper. I whipped around, and tried taking it back, but Dean stepped back. He uncrumpled the paper and looked at it. For some odd reason, I felt my cheeks heat up, as if he had caught me cheating or something like that.

"What the hell Dean? Give it back." I felt my body tense up as his eyes shot up and bore into mine.

"He _gave_ you his number?" I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Dean- we're not starting this again."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I scoffed and shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't even know he put that in my pocket." Dean narrowed his gaze, which only cause a warm shiver to run down my spine. Offended, I crossed my arms. "I _didn't_ know!" I reached out and tried to snatch the damn sheet of paper, but Dean moved his hand above his head. Exasperated, I jumped up but swung at empty air. "Dean give it back!" I knew we looked like two idiotic kids arguing over a toy, but neither of us really seemed to care.

"Why? Are you going to call him?"

"Why do you care? Are you expecting a call from _Celeste?"_ This time I couldn't control the venom in my voice that seeped out. I tried shoving him to make him lose his balance, but that was about as useless as trying to move a boulder.

"Because, these are the type of things that you should tell me!" So, he ignored the part about the blonde. Defeated, I dropped my hands to my sides, and looked sincerely into his eyes.

 _"Why?"_

"Because..." his arm fell to his side, and his gaze softened, "because I care about you." He inched closer and my breath got caught in my throat. I could feel his gaze melting the walls I had worked so hard to build around my heart, and I yearned to lean into him and feel his warmth cloud over all my damaged self. But I knew I could not allow it.

"Do you care about me as a sister?" I felt my heart ache as I saw his jaw tense and his eyes get cloudy with heavy thoughts. Not wanting to hear his answer, I seized the moment and shot my hand out. Unfortunately, Dean was one second ahead of me as he pulled his hand out of reach. Next thing I knew, I lost my balance and crashed right into Dean. I closed my eyes tightly as we fell back.

The squeak of the old bed rang out in the small space as we landed on it. I slowly opened one eye and gasped when I saw a familiar chest under me. Timidly, I looked up and met Dean's astonished stare. I fell right on top of him! My cheeks lit up about 50 shades of red, and I sharply looked away.

"Sorry, sorry!" My body tensed as Dean's chuckle ran through his chest.

"Well I appreciate your enthusiasm Ly, but I usually wait till after the first date to go this far." My eyes shot up to meet his amuse filled eyes, and I glared at him.

"Shut up Dean!" Why did he love torturing me so much? Just as I was about to climb off of him, I heard the dreadful sound of someone unlocking the front door. I tried pushing myself of, but I gasped when I felt Dean's warm hand on my lower back. I froze like a deer caught in headlight when the door swung open.

Sam and Cas stopped at the doorframe, and stared at us wide-eyed. If it was even possible, I felt my face redden even more.

"Oh, hi guys! How did it go?" I stared at Dean incredulously, and struggled once again under his grip. Sam sighed heavily and slowly stepped inside.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? Ly was the one that flung herself at me." Dean winked at me and I gawked at him.

"Dean _shut up_! That is not at all what happened! Now let me go!" Sam looked at me and then looked worriedly at Dean.

"You better let her go Dean, or she will make you let go."

"I saw this happen once with the pizza man." We all turned and stared at Cas, "What happened afterwards was, astonishing, to say the least." Sam and I yelled in unison.

"Cas!" Dean on the other hand, laughed and kept being an ass.

"What did the pizza man do, Cas?" his grip on my lower back tightened ever so slightly, causing my body to press closer to his. That's it. I looked up at Dean with pleading eyes and stopped my struggling.

"Dean, _please_ let go." His eyes widened and I felt his grip loosen. I smiled sweetly, and then quickly brought my knee up and kicked him in the goods. I seized the paper and jumped off. Dean groaned in pain and sat up awkwardly on the bed. Sam crossed his arms stared at Dean with pity dancing in his eyes.

"What did I tell you Dean?"

"Shut the hell up Sam. Damn Ly, I was joking!" I scoffed and went and sat on the arm chair of a small couch. Sam's eyes slid between me and Dean, and raised his shoulders.

"Okay, now do you guys feel like telling me what happened." I knew I was acting childish when I turned my back to Dean, but it couldn't be helped.

"Dean took something from me and wouldn't give it back." I heard Sam stifle a laugh and Cas spoke up.

"So you decided laying on him would result in the best outcome?" My gaze shot up to meet Cas and I shook my head.

"No!"

"Yes!"

My jaw dropped and I glared at Dean. I mentally cursed when I felt my cheeks heat up as Dean laughed and laid back down on the bed.

"I _slipped."_ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam smirk and look me dead in the eyes. I felt my cheeks burn brighter and I glared at him.

"Keep telling yourself that Ly. I still think you tried to make a move on me. Thank god you guys got here just in time, I don't know how far Ly would have assaulted me if you hadn't."

Flustered, I grabbed a nearby pillow, and chucked it at Dean. I was satisfied when it clashed right with his face.

"Woah! Watch the merchandise!" I scoffed and crossed my hands.

"Please, as if there was much to look at." I heard Sam laugh and Cas looked away; trying to hide his smile.

"Ouch Ly. That really got me." I clutched the sheet of paper in my hand and tried to ignore the smell of Dean that lingered in the air around me. I tried to ignore the way I still felt Dean's hand on my lower back, and I tried to ignore the goofy smile that was plastered on my face. I really had to thank Ray next time I saw him.

 **I know this isn't going to be enough, and you guys are probably by this point tired of hearing it, but I'll SO sorry it took me this long to update! I was so busy with all the holiday stuff and then new year came around. I'm truly deeply sorry and I am forever thankful to all those that are still with me! I really hope you liked this chapter and I would LOVE feedback to know what I am doing good on and what I could get better at! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12 - A Midnight Stroll

Silence hung heavily in the atmosphere as I rolled around restlessly in my bed. I craned my neck around and cracked an eye open to read the time on the ancient clock on top of the nightstand, 1:40. I groaned out and slapped the pillow on my face. I tried welcoming the darkness and silence of my room, but it just seemed to tease me by dancing out of reach right when I was about to seize it. I continued to squirm around for what felt like hours, until I kicked the blanket off and sat up.

I ran my hands through my wild tresses and stood up. I grabbed my jacket and slipped into a pair of sneakers. Well, if I can sleep I might as well try to clear my mind. I walked towards the door and grimaced when it squeaked out in protest. I stuck my head out and scanned the hallway. Alright, it's clear. I slid out and silently closed the door. I tiptoed my way down the corridor and once I had reached the front lobby, I glanced at the front office to see if Harold was there. I relaxed when I saw the desk empty and I hurried towards the entrance.

"Going for a midnight stroll?" My heart started hammering in my chest and I whipped around in the direction where the voice came from. I breathed out heavily and crossed my arms when I saw Harold resting on a white arm chair in the corner. He cracked a smile and put down his newspaper. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I laughed quietly and shook my head.

"It's totally fine."

"Were you going out?"

"Oh, um, no."His face flashed with amusement and he cocked his head to the side.

"No? Then, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing?" I didn't even know why I tried lying in the first place, but I just smiled awkwardly and looked at the floor.

"I was. Going outside I mean. I couldn't sleep." Harold smiled genuinely, and suddenly, there was a hint of sadness dancing in his eyes.

"My wife used to do that all the time. Whenever she couldn't sleep or something like it, no matter where we were, she'd go out and 'breath in the pure air'." I felt a tug in my heart, and I couldn't help but think about my mom. She always loved having the windows open, even if it was freezing outside. I clenched my hands and wrapped my arms tighter around my chest.

"What happened, to your wife?" I instantly regretted saying what I did when I saw his gaze get distant and dark. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Harold inhaled sharply and his lips formed a strained smile.

"It's fine." He closed his eyes and breathed heavily once again, before opening his honey eyes. "She passed away. A, _long_ , time ago." He suddenly looked older and more tired as he set his elbows on his knees and stared at the floor. "Believe it or not, it still hurts."

"I know what you mean." He looked up at me, and I tried to steady my voice, "I've, lost people too. People that meant, _the world_ to me. I think about them, everyday." _What was I doing?_ I had never been this open with anyone, not even with Bobby, who was like a father to me. I choked back a sob, and looked out the window into the still night.

"But you have other people, right? People that care for you, and you care for them." I thought of Sam, Dean, and Cas, and Bobby. It was true. For the first time in a long time, I smiled. I _actually_ smiled. I didn't fake it. I looked at Harold and nodded.

"I do." He smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"You protect them. Spend as much time as you can with them, and you tell them just how much they mean to you. And don't be afraid to tell them how you really feel." I felt my heart ache, and a single tear slipped down my cheek. I didn't bother wiping it away. I nodded and smiled.

"I will."

"Well then, if you still need your stroll, go on ahead. And don't stay out too long young lady. Or _I will_ go and get you." I laughed, and loosened my fists. I turned and pushed the door open. The cool air cloaked me, and pushed out the pain I was feeling just seconds ago. The wind danced through my hair as I raised my head. I hadn't noticed I was walking until I was in the back of the motel. The exact same spot I had run to like a madman when I saw the dark figure. I felt chills run through my body and I tightened my jacket around my body.

 _Damn_ , it suddenly felt 10 degrees colder. I turned around and begin walking back, when I felt a large pair of arms circle me and cover my mouth with a cloth. Instinct kicked in and I started kicking like a caged animal. The arms around me tightened more and I started to feel my shoulders burn in pain. I thrashed myself harder and tried to bite down on the hand that was smashed against my mouth. I heard a growl behind me and I felt a sharp kick to the inside of my knee. The venomous hiss of a male voice stung my ear.

"Shut _the hell_ up!" I brought my elbow to the man's side and froze when his morbid laugh rang through his chest. "Sorry honey, but that won't do much." Oh god, this was not a _human_ male. I started to feel my mind getting hazy, and my struggles dieing off. No, no please. My eyes started to flutter shut, and the last thing I heard was a sinistral laugh. I tried calling out with my last ounce of will, but I only whispered it in my head.

 _Dean… help… me._

 **So guys, I FINALLY posted! I'm sooo sorry it took so long! Hope you like this chapter though :) Could you tell that I kind of struggled with the struggle/fight scene? I'm not used to writing scenes like these but I tried! Thanks to all the support!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Help Me

~Dean~

I was walking down an abandoned road when all of a sudden my surroundings changed. Instead of the gravel paved road there were dirt and leaves that covered the ground, instead of the vast open field, trees started forming through the shadows of the night and shielded me away. Even the atmosphere felt like it morphed into something else. I looked around bewildered and started roving my way through the maze that was the forest. The air around me buzzed with electricity, and the trees reached high forming a sort of pathway for me. Once I saw a clearing in front of me and I heard someone humming, I rushed to it and saw a scene in front of me that I saw often.

Lisa sat on a small patch of grass surrounded by trees. Her hair fell around her shoulders and she was wearing a white dress. I think they were called sundresses? Her beautiful face was lit by a ray of light shining down on her. She smiled at me but for some reason, I didn't feel what I used to feel when I was around her. She set one of her hands on the empty spot next to her and the other beckoned me to come. Hesitantly, I took one step towards her but stopped when I felt something, or someone, else pulling me the other way. Her voice cut through the silence.

"Come on Dean. Sit with me." She smiled sweetly and sat on her knees, "I've been waiting for you." I stared at her dumbfounded. What the hell? I should be glad that she's here, but, why do I feel like she's not the person I wanted to find? Lisa's smile suddenly fell and she looked at me with a pained expression. "Didn't you miss me?" I shook my head and opened my mouth and tried telling her that I did, and that from time to time I regretted leaving her, but no coherent words were heard.

My body tensed when I heard a rustle in the woods behind me. I glanced behind me but nothing could be seen through the cache of shadows surrounding the woods. I heard the same noise except this time it was to my right. Instead of being on my guard, I felt somewhat drawn to it. I looked down at Lisa and saw her face go pale as she looked around in fear. Her wide brown eyes met mine and it looked like they were pleading; telling me to leave. Then I heard a voice I knew like the back of my hand.

 _Dean…_

Lyra. I began looking around frantically hoping to spot her through the shadow veil. I was going to walk around when I felt a hand gripping my wrist. I looked down and saw Lisa staring at me with the same pained expression as before.

"Dean, please don't go. Stay with me." There was no way I could leave her like this. I felt my heart ache but I looked back up when I felt someone looking at us and I met a mesmerizing pair of cyan eyes.

 _Please…_

Any sense of doubt that I had melted away the moment I saw her face. Lyra's face. I gently loosened Lisa's grip on my hand, and began walking towards the other side of seemingly never ending field. I faintly heard Lisa calling out to me, but I couldn't seem to concentrate on what she was saying. As I got closer, I saw a grim expression on Ly's flawless face. Her blue orbs looked lonely and her stance was tense. When I was a few yards away, I saw her mouth open and whisper something that made my heart pound.

 _Help me…_

She slowly backed away and blended with the shadows. I reached out and tried telling her to stop, but my voice was drowned out by the sudden wind screeching.

"Dean!" I woke up and frantically sat up. I looked around and let the familiarity of the room sink in. Sammy was sitting shirtless at the foot of the bed. I rubbed my eyes and snorted. "Sammy are trying to show off your abs? Put a shirt on perv." I looked at Sam hoping to see his usual sarcastic frown, but he was just staring at me. "What, is there something on my face?"

"Are you alright?" Oh god, here he goes.

"Never better." Sam stood up and crossed his arms. I smiled widely but Sammy sighed annoyed. Raising my hands in surrender I stood and stretched.

 _Dean… please… help me_

I felt my body go cold as I remembered my dream, and I grabbed my wrist where Lisa was gripping with all her force. I ignored Sam's questioning glance and walked around him towards the bathroom. I tried to throw him off my back so I asked what I always did.

"What's for breakfast Sammy?" I grabbed my toothbrush and placed a decent amount of toothpaste.

"It's already past 12 Dean." I tried whistling through the brush and the cloud of paste.

"Damn, we slept in late today."

" _You_ slept in. I went for a run and tried researching some more." I rinsed my mouth and laughed.

"Of course you did." I walked back and found Sam hunched over on his computer. I stared at his shirt and crossed my arms, "Isn't that my shirt?" Sammy looked back and glanced at the shirt for a second before going back to his nerd doings.

"No wonder. I thought it shrunk or something."

"It's not small dude! You're _Bigfoot_." I heard a familiar ruffle of wings behind me and I turned and saw Cas. His constant appearing and vanishing acts were no anomaly now. "What's up chuckles?"

"There is something urgent you must know." Sammy turned his full attention to Cas.

"What's up?"

"I went to check on Lyra, but she nowhere in her room."

I suppressed the urge to think about the messed up dream I had.

"What do you mean she's not in her room? Wait, did you just pop in her room?" The idea of Cas, despite his blissful ignorance, seeing Ly in any sort of inappropriate state didn't settle too well in my mind.

"Of course not. She had asked me before to let her know of my presence before going in her room. I tried knocking on the door and calling out to her, but she never responded. That's when I went in but didn't find her."

"I did think it was weird that she didn't come out since she usually goes on runs with me. I just figured that she was really tired though." I glanced at Sam and I began to worry. Was the dream I had really a coincidence? "Did you look around and try to see if you could find her?"

"I did. I didn't come across anything." Just then, there was a knock on the door. There she was. I felt the tension seep out and I pushed my way around Cas and went towards the door. I opened it, but my smile dropped.


	14. Chapter 14 - It's Gone

The erratic throbbing in my head was the first thing I noticed when I regained consciousness. I held the side of my head as I deliberately sat up. _Damn_. My head felt like it was ripping itself apart. I groaned and looked around. My skin seemed to burn from the coldness of the floor and the slightest sound bounced off the walls and echoed through the silence of the room. There weren't any windows either. I shakily stood up and gasped when a sharp pain shot through my arms. _My shoulders_. Through the poor amount of light that seeped in the room I could see the faint outline of a door. I limped over to it and tried opening it. _What the hell_? There was no doorknob.

I tried shoving against the metal door, but the ache in my shoulders cut me short. I kicked the door annoyed and turned around. I crossed the small room and searched the floor, hoping to find something useful. When nothing came into view I sighed and leaned against the cool wall. I held my shoulders in hope that the pain would at least minimize. _That's right, that asshole took me last night_. I couldn't remember much after I passed out, except I did remember coming to every now and then, and hearing distant voices.

 _What… gonna… with her?_

 _The boss…_

I remembered the voices getting closer.

 _Doesn't he know her little guardians might come looking for her._

 _Do you really think they'll find her? We've angel proffered the place too, so the winged rat won't be a bother._

 _I guess. We have to worry about the other hunters in town though_.

My head ached stronger and I slid to the floor before I would collapse again. _Boss? Other hunters_? What could they mean? If there really were other hunters in town we would have found out. For some unknown reason, Ray popped in my head. He did seem, a little _different_. The aura around him felt intense, almost suffocating. Could he be the other hunter? If he was, who was he here with? I slid my hands down my arms hoping to warm up, but froze when I felt my naked left wrist. I looked down and shot my hand out into the dim light. It was gone. I got up on wobbly legs and looked around like crazy.

When I couldn't find anything by just using my sight, I kneeled down and began searching the floor. I ignored the pulsing in my shoulders as I reached out with my arms. _No. No. I couldn't have lost it_. I looked around for what felt like hours until my arms and head couldn't bear it. I sat on the floor with a thud and breathed out a shaky breath. With my head on my knees, I held back a sob. _I lost it_. My heartbeat picked up when I heard a screech and footsteps outside the door. I quickly got up and pushed myself against the furthest wall.

 _"What are we doing here?"_

 _"What do you mean 'what', we're checking on the princess."_

 _"Did the boss tell us to?"_

 _"..."_

My stance got tense when I heard a click and the metal door slid open with a creak. The sudden flood of light caused me to raise my hand and shield my eyes. I peered through my fingers and saw two figures standing near the entrance. I felt my skin prickle when the first figure spoke up.

"My my, looks like her royal highness woke up." That voice. He was the man that snuck up on me at the motel.

"Alright Kade, she's still here. Let's go."

"Come on, Lance. Don't ruin it." The first figure, Kade, started walking towards me. I glared at him and stood my ground.

"Get _the hell_ away from me." Kade's silver eyes looked surprised before they darkened in amusement. He roared out a laugh and stared back at me.

"Would you look at that Lance? Princess has guts." The man behind him sighed and crossed his arms.

"Kade. Let's go." Kade ignored him and continued stalking his way towards me. I felt my skin go cold when he was about a yard away.

"Don't be scared princess, I won't bite." He sneered and cocked his head to the side, "Not unless you want me to." When he was mere inches away, he winked and slid his hand down my arm. I fought back a grimace and instead shoved him back with as much force as I could stand. He growled and stumbled back a few feet. He shook his midnight hair out of his face, and he glowered at me. In a heartbeat, he grabbed both of my wrists in one hand and with the other he had me pinned against the wall.

"You better be _nice_ little princess," his iron grip on my wrists caused me to wince, and I had to suppress the scream of pain that was threatening to erupt as his hand squeezed my shoulder. "or else." His leg pushed against mine and I glared at him. He smiled wickedly and started bringing his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes and sharply turned my face away.

"Kade, I said, _let's go_." The sudden power in the voice of the man behind the bastard caused us both to freeze. Kade glared over his shoulder and cursed under his breath. He let go of me and strode back towards the entrance. He stopped right when he was about to go out the door, and he looked back at me. He smiled ear to ear and his once silver eyes gleamed like a river of ink. _Demon_.

"Nice chatting with you princess." He turned on his heels and walked away. I felt my body trembling and I fell to the floor. I looked up at Lance and met his gaze. For some reason, he didn't give off the same hair-raising aura Kade did. His maroon eyes looked troubled, confused, and there was even the slightest hint of what looked to be agony. I opened my mouth and uttered the first thing that came to mind.

"Why am I here." I whispered. His eyes darkened ever so slightly, but his face remained unfazed. He reached out and closed the dor. There was a loud click outside, and once again I was left alone in the shadows of the room. I felt tears sting my eyes and I glanced down at my arm.

Red marks circled around my wrists and my shoulder throbbed like hell was pulsing through my veins. Tears slowly ran down my cheek but I furiously wiped them away. Instead of the purple thread that should be around my wrist, there was yet another scar tattooed onto my skin.

 _I lost it._

 _The thing I promised to never lose._

 _It's gone._


	15. Chapter 15 - I Swear

~Dean~

The old man, Harold, from the front desk stood at the entrance of our room. I disregarded his worried look and glanced past him, hoping to see Ly. _Where could she be_? I was thankful Sam brought me back when he cleared his throat. I looked down at Harold and somewhat tried to smile.

"What can we do for you Harold?"

"I wanted to ask you boys something," he cleared his throat and looked at the floor. I cocked my head to the side and squinted my eyes. He was hiding something. I felt a presence behind me, and I knew it was Sammy.

"What is it?" Sam spoke in a stern yet calming voice. I never knew how he managed to collect himself so often, I was always a wreck under tough situations. Harold looked up and his amber eyes reflected something odd.

"Ya'll were friends with the young lady next door to you, right?" For some weird reason I felt my heart beat harder. _What the hell?_ I saw Sam's shoulders stiffen, and I heard Cas fully turn our way.

"Yes. Why?" I answered a little too rapidly. I took a step closer and stared Harold dead in the eyes, "Have you seen her?" Harold hung his head for a second, before reaching for something in his pocket. He held out his hand, and it took me a second to realize what he was holding but when I did, my hands grew cold. In his palm was a single purple thread. Before I could think clearly, my hand shot out and seized the piece of thread. _It couldn't be_. I examined the bracelet carefully and clenched my fist. It _was_ lyra's. My head shot up to meet Harold and I did everything in my power to keep my voice steady. "Where did you find this?"

"I saw it this morning behind the motel." I breathed out frustrated and made my way back to the bed.I felt Sam and Cas's eyes on me, but I really couldn't care less. _Lyra, where are you_? Sam's voice cut through the heavy air,

"Do you know when she might have been out? Or _why_?"

"Well, yesterday at around midnight I saw her. I asked what was wrong and she said she wanted to take a walk. We talked for a bit but then she went out." I felt something hot run through my veins and I shot up from the bed.

"And you let her go out there, _alone_?" Sam glared at me from the corner of his eye but I ignored him. Harold frowned and eyed me with frustrated eyes.

"Son, she looked pretty weary and it looked like she didn't want an old man trailing behind her like her shadow. I gave her some space." I closed my eyes and tried calming my ragged breaths. Cas spoke for the first time, and Harold looked surprised; like he hadn't known Cas had been there the whole time.

"You did not see her come back into the building?" I glanced up and saw Harold shaking his head.

"I got a call, so I went in the office to take it. When I was done I went outside to see if she was still out. I didn't see her anywhere so I just assumed she had come in and I just didn't see her. But this morning I checked some of the fuses in the back of the place," he glanced at the bracelet clenched in my fist, "that's when I saw that." _Lyra._ I inhaled heavily and raised my hands to my head. Without thinking I began pacing in the small room.

"Dean." Sam called out but I brushed him off. "Dean." I started walking faster. "Dean!" I stopped abruptly when Sam blocked my way. I stared at him and crossed my arms.

"Sam, move."

"Dean we have to go out and try to find Lyra." I felt an unfamiliar sour taste in my mouth and I looked at Sam in exasperation.

"Where do you suggest we look Sam? We literally have no idea where to start?"

"Staying here and stomping around like an idiot is not helping at all Dean." I closed my eyes and held the bridge of my nose with my empty hand. _What the hell was wrong with me_? Why was I feeling so, so, _lost_? I cleared my throat and looked around awkwardly.

"You're right. You're right, i'm sorry." Cas shot me a piteous glance and turned back to Harold.

"Are you in possession of anything else regarding Lyra? Anything that would be of use to us?" Harold looked perplexed for a second, probably due to Cas's alien way of speaking, before answering.

"No, but if there's anything I can do to help i'm here." Sam nodded in his direction and smiled slightly.

"Thanks." I walked back and fell of the bed. I stared at the thin bracelet in my palm, and I touched the small silver heart with the tip of my finger. Without meaning to, my mind slipped back to Ly's 7th birthday.

 **My heart did weird acrobatics as I stood outside the aged door. It was so silent, I could hear the clock all the way from the other room across the house. I was gripping the wrapped box for dear life as I fidgeted in my place.** ** _Come on you wuss, just give it to her!_** **I was about to drop everything and leave when I heard someone speak next to me. I turned my head and sighed when I saw Sam.**

 **"What are you doing?" I brought my hands behind my back and I looked around.**

 **"Nothing. Just passing by." Sam eyed me suspiciously and crossed his arms. His dimpled grin made my cheeks light up ever so slightly.**

 **"Are you going to give it to her?"**

 **"Give what?" Sam rolled his eyes and eyed my arms.**

 **"The bracelet you bought her." I glared at him and stood up tall.**

 **"Don't you have some cartoons to watch squirt?" Sam glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.**

 **"You're nervous aren't you." I scoffed and looked away.**

 **"Please, it's just that now that I look at it, this present seems reall- wait you moron!" Before I could do anything, Sam knocked on Ly's door. There was shuffling inside before the door swung open.**

 **"Yes?" Ly's timid voice rang out and I knew there was no running now. I looked down into her icy blue eyes and smiled.**

 **"Happy birthday Ly!" She nodded and covered her hands with her sweater.**

 **"Thanks."**

 **"Dean has something he wants to give you Lyra."** ** _Oh you little_** **… I glared at Sam out of the corner of my eye but he avoided it. I cleared my throat and looked back at Ly. I smiled and held out my hand.**

 **"Here you go." I felt my cheeks redden as Ly looked down and looked the small box. She opened it and gazed at it. "I'm sorry if it's a little lame but we weren't sure wha-"**

 **"I love it." I stared at her dumbfounded and I felt something weird in my stomach when she smiled at me. It was an actual smile.**

Ever since that moment, I knew that I would do whatever to see her smile like that everyday. I still never understood how such a simple present could make her so happy. It was seriously just a plain silver heart with a purple thread. It's funny how I still remember exactly what the inside of the box said.

 _"How do people make it through life without a sister? Make a wish as you tie on your bracelet. When the thread wears thin and breaks away your wish is ready to come true."_

She had immediately made me tie it around her wrist, and she flaunted it around like it was her prized possession.

What killed me was that it didn't come off because it was old, it came off because it was torn off of her arm. I tightened my grip around the bracelet as I felt rage bubbling up in my chest. _I'll find you Ly, I swear._


End file.
